


Old Photos

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, Gay Robots, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Married Couple, Old sexy pics of Ratchet, Optimus is kinda the worst, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: Concept: Optimus has an old datapad filled with pictures of him and Ratchet when they were younger. Among these pictures are some very sensual and provocative images of Ratchet that he had sent to Optimus while he was away. Sometimes, when Ratchet is being sassy to Optimus, Optimus uses the pictures against him.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Old Photos

"Would you stop it?" 

Optimus glanced up to meet his mate's optics. The glare he recieved was intended to intimidate him, but is didn't have that affect. A smile pulled at the corners of Optimus' mouth. "Stop what?" 

Ratchet's optics flickered in frustration for a moment, before he quickly looked away, returning his attention to the monitor. Ah, the silent treatment. Optimus worked his jaw to keep from grinning. Fortunately, Ratchet was never any good at the silent treatment. 

Slowly, his optics left Ratchet's helm. They moved down the medic's tense back, to his stocky waist and thick hips, and finally, to his aft. He finally let himself smile, the curve of his lips gracing his handsome face and giving his expression a certain shimmer. Leaning back a little, his gaze traced the seams of Ratchet's aft, the slight cock of his hip, the accents of white and orange covering the gunmetal grey. Despite being very stocky, Ratchet somehow managed to have a very curvy aft. 

Optimus loved to stare at Ratchet from behind. It was something he had done even before they were together, though he was much more discrete about it. When they became lovers, he quickly learned how flattery was the road to Ratchet's spark- and interface array. He had talked Ratchet into his berth by describing the sexy movements of Ratchet's hips and how much it turned him on more than once. Optimus liked how Ratchet would blush and laugh when he was told that he was beautiful. And he knew that Ratchet secretly loved turning around to find that his mate was staring at his aft. 

He didn't appreciate being distracted from work, however. 

"Stop it." Optimus looked up again to find Ratchet's angry glare. "I'm busy. You can't seduce me right now."   
  
Optimus feigned a sad sigh. "Very well, Old Friend." His chest cavity opened, and he pulled out an old darapad that Ratchet knew all too well. "I suppose this will have to do until you're available." 

"Don't you fragging dare-!" Ratchet swiped for it, his digits narrowly missing it as Optimus held it up out of his reach. 

"Please, Ratchet, allow me to distract myself until I can have your attention." He forced the smile off of his face, sporting his best serious voice. 

He swore he could see steam rolling off of Ratchet's frame for a moment as Ratchet turned away and stomped back to the monitor, grumbling. 

Grinning, Optimus turned the datapad on and punched in the passcode. He was welcomed with an old image of him and Ratchet posing in front of a fountain, taken on a beautiful afternoon at Iacon. It was bittersweet to look at their younger selves. He noted with a hint of sadness that Megatronus had taken this picture. 

The next image was what he was looking for. 

Alpha Trion had often traveled to see the Senate, and once decided to bring his apprentice with him. Orion Pax had been ecstatic that he would be taken to be in the presence of the rulers of Cybertron, and was honored that Alpha Trion wanted to take him. The only problem was that he would be away from his lover. He couldn't find it in his young, passionate spark to leave Ratchet, and so, in all his generosity, Ratchet made him a gift. He did a photoshoot, and created a gallery of very sensual pictures of himself. There were images and videos and voice recordings. . . It was the most embarrassing thing Ratchet ever created, but he wanted Orion to have a way to see him whenever he felt lonely with all the old, stuffy mechs. Orion, Optimus, had kept the datapad with him forever. 

Now, he looked at a very errotic picture of Ratchet, legs spread, panel open. There were several videos of Ratchet pleasuring himself, which Optimus was particularly fond of. He scrolled through until he found his favorite one and hit play. 

_"Oh, Orion!"_

Ratchet tensed up, servos curling into fists. 

" _Ah- Orion, ohh frag yes~_!" 

"TURN IT OFF!" Ratchet spun around and made to slap it out of Optimus' servo. He missed once again, much to his dismay. 

"Very well." Optimus paused it and continued scrolling. "Here, I'll enjoy some of these." He grinned, holding up a picture of Ratchet's aft, taken from a very flattering angle. "Perhaps I am delirious, but I think your aft got bigger since you were younger. More muscle." 

"Shut up!" 

"Here's one of you bending over. Do you remember how flexible you were? I still remember the night that I bent you over the-"

Ratchet swiped again, this time roughly snatching it from Optimus' servo and jerking it away from him. 

"Don't break it-!" Optimus yipped as Ratchet made it out of arm's reach. 

"Every time you do this, I'm going to delete a file," Ratchet turned it off and set it aside. "Do you understand?"

Optimus quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ratchet, normally I enjoy it when you punish me, but-" He grinned as Ratchet squealed in frustration. 

"I can't believe you." He shook his helm. "I can't fragging believe you." 

A moment of silence passed. "Now that I have your attention," Optimus said after a moment, regarding Ratchet with an innocent smile, "Would you like to join me in our berthroom? Or perhaps the washracks or a supply closet?" 

He expected the farthest answer from 'yes.'

What he recieved was a dramatic optic roll and a peck on the cheek, before he was pulled in the direction of the washracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed our sexy gays


End file.
